The present device generally relates to retaining an appliance position switch in a desired position. In particular, the device includes a body with a pin-receiving channel therein and a tab to retain the device and the pin in a depressed position within an opening.
Various types of appliances may include a position switch for determining whether a door thereof is in a closed position or an at least partially open position. In an example, some appliances, such as ovens and refrigerators include lights on the interiors thereof that illuminate when their doors are moved out of the closed position to, for example, to provide additional visibility. In a similar manner, the position switches cause the interior lights to turnoff when the appliance door is in or is moved into the closed position. In further examples, position switches can be used by a control system or other circuitry of an appliance to indicate whether a door is closed or at least partially open. Such a control system may then cause illumination, as needed, of interior lights and may provide additional functionality in response to a door being at least partially open. This additional functionality may include sounding an alarm after a door being left open for predetermined time or the deactivation of various oven modes (i.e. self-cleaning) when the door of an oven is detected as not fully closed.
Some users or owners of appliances including such position switches may for various reasons, including religious reasons, desire that internal appliance lights not illuminate in response an appliance door being moved out of the closed position. In a particular example some may, for religious reasons, be prohibited from turning on, or causing to be turned on, any lights or the like during a time period of Sabbath observation. This may, accordingly, result in the inability to use appliances at all, simply because of the illumination of lights caused by opening and closing of doors. Accordingly, further advances are desired to prevent such illumination of appliance lights, according to the desires of a user.